Kiss, Kiss, and Kiss
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, itulah namaku. Aku seorang Direktur muda di perusahaanku. Aku mempunya adik kembar. Dia cantik, seksi, serta... menggoda. Incest/ warn: Inside.
Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn: OOC, AU, Incest, Naruto Pov, Lime, Lemon. Etc.

Pair: NaruNaru.

.

Kiss, kiss, and kiss.

.

.

 **Enjoy it!**

Hari ini sangat dingin. Padahal penghangat di dalam ruangan ini sudah menyala. Oh, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku seorang Direktur muda di Perusahaan Uzumaki yang bekerja di bidang kedokteran. Umur? 23 tahun, masih muda, kan? Aku tinggal di apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar. Namun, masih bisa di huni.

Orang tua? Mereka berdua bercerai dan mengabaikan anaknya. Yah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran mereka. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau kejadiannya seperti itu? Aku hanya bisa bersabar saja menghadapinya.

"Kakak, aku pulang!"

Aku bisa mendengar. Dia adalah adik kembarku, Naruko Uzumaki. Kami kembar identik walaupun kelaminnya berbeda. "Selamat datang! Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanyaku dengan suara lembut.

Dia pun mulai menceritakan berbagai hal, dimulai dengan Sasuke yang selalu menyatakan cintanya dan diteruskan dengan penolakan mentah-mentah dari adikku ini. Sampai dengan dia berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya.

Semua yang diceritakan oleh Naruko membuatku terhibur. Sangat terhibur malahan. "Mau aku buatkan makanan? Atau yang lain?" Aku kembali bertanya ke Narko. Mumpung aku baik ini.

"Tumben kak? Biasanya kau menyuruhku."

"Sekali-kali aku yang memasak. Lagian aku kakakmu, jadi wajar, kan?" Dia mengangguk mengerti, kemudian meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas sofa empuk.

Sementara aku sedang menyiapkan sebuah masakan sederhana. Direktur harus memakan makanan mewah? Pemborosan itu namanya.

"Keuntungan mempunyai kakak sepertimu itu... Bisa memasak makanan yang sangat enak." Dia berujar memujiku. Memang benar sih, aku memiliki Skill memasak yang hampir sama seperti Chef terkenal di luar negeri. "Terima kasih pujiannya." Aku langsung melanjutkan acara masakku. Bisa dilihat kalau dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku meletakkan masakanku di atas piring dan membawanya ke Naruko. "Kak, kau membuat..."

" _Pasta_ dengan Kuah Ramen." Aku bisa melihat wajah Naruko yang sekarang ini membeku. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa. "Ada apa?" Aku bertanya untuk memecah keheningannya.

"... tidak ada, aku heran saja. Ada makanan Italia yang dicampur dengan kuah ramen."

Aku duduk dan mengambil sepasang sumpit. "Sama-sama terbuat dari tepung. Rasanya pun hampir sama. Coba saja!" Dia mulai memakan _pasta_ itu dengan khidmat. "Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik kau membuka kedai Kak."

"Dan membuat Teuchi bangkrut? Tidak akan!" Naruko tertawa halus saat melihatku mengatakan itu. "Ada yang aneh?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau terlalu serius menanggapinya, Kak." Lalu dia menaruh sumpitnya sambil memanjatkan doa. "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Oh ya, kalau kau mau mencariku. Aku ada dikamar." Aku menggangguk paham dan menyelesaikan acara makanku.

Kalian bertanya pendapatku tentang Naruko? Yah, dia cantik untuk seorang Wanita. Rambut pirangnya yang sekarang ini digerai membuatnya semakin dewasa. Lalu, sifatnya mulai berubah, dulu Tomboy sekarang Feminim. Entahlah karena apa dia tampak lebih lembut sekarang. Aku jadi menyukainya.

Eh, aku mengatakan 'menyukainya' ya? Abaikan.

Aku selesai dengan acara makanku, kemudian aku membereskan semua peralatan makan dan mencucinya.

"Kak! Tolong ambilkan Earphone yang ada didalam tasku!" Dia berseru menyuruhku untuk mengambil alat kesukaannya. Dasar. Aku pun menuruti permintaannya, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya. Dengan sengaja aku membuka kamarnya, dan pemandangan indah pun tersajikan didepan mataku. "Ketuk kalau mau membuka!"

Dia hanya memakai sebuah bikini dengan _Hotpants_ berwarna biru. "Maaf, maaf. Aku terburu-buru." Kemudian aku mendekatinya, dia hanya duduk di pinggiran kasur. Sekarang fikiran kotorku mulai menyelimuti kepala kuningku ini. Dengan cepat, aku membuang benda itu dan langsung mendorong tubuh mungil nan Seksi milik adikku ini.

"Kaakk... jangan..."

Aku pun mulai menciumi bibirnya dengan lembut, dia mulai memberontak dengan memukul punggungku. Sakit sih tidak.

Ciumanku kemudian beralih ke leher putihnya, aku memberikan tanda disana. "He-hey! Geli... jangan disitu... hahahaha..."

Kedua payudaranya mulai aku remas halus. Sementara tanganku yang lain meremas pantat kenyalnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan dia menolaknya. "Kau menggelenkan kepala, tapi Vagima milikmu berlendir? Memalukan."

"Jorok ih!" Aku tidak menjawab pernyataannya. Namun, aku membuka baju milikku. Kedua tangan putihnya mengelus dada dan perut bidang milikku. "Kau membuatku terangsang, Kakak..." Ia mengatakan itu dengan nada Erotis. Ugh! Sungguh menggoda.

"Tapi kau suka?"

"Yap! Apalagi yang berada dibalik celanamu itu." Ia mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Sial, dia kembali menggodaku. "Besar dan... emmm... menggoda..."

"Kau jangan menggodaku." Aku mencubit hidungnya, lalu kembali mencium bibirnya. Naruko semakjn agresif saat aku memasukkan lidahku ini. "Mmmh...mmmhh..." yah, aku juga bisa mendengar suara kecupan di bibir kami berdua.

Ciumanku beralih ke dada besar Naruko, kemudian aku menggeser Bra bikini miliknya ke atas. "Kau membuatku tegang, Kakak." Detik selanjutnya, aku melahap salah satu payudara besar itu, membuat sang pemilik mendesah tidak karuan. "Enggghhh! Kaahhkak... anhh" dia terus mendesah, membuat libidoku naik terus.

Kedua tanganku mencoba melepaskan celana pendek yang melindungi Vagina miliknya. Naruko yang tahu kalau aku akan membuka celana pendeknya pun membantuku untuk membukanya. Terima kasih~~

Aku masih terus menghisap puting susu berwarna pink milik Naruko, adikku ini masih terus mendesah. "Rutooo... hisap terus... ahhh... engghh..."

Setelah celananya terlepas, yang aku sentuh sekarang adalah sebuah organ intim bagi wanita. Vagina. Ohh, dia tahu kalau aku menginginkannya. Aku menarik wajahku, dan menatapnya. "Mesumnya adikku ini." Wajahnya pun sangat merah sekarang.

"Adikmu ini ingin tubuhmu..." dia mengatakannya dengan nada gugup. Tsundere ternyata. "Lalu...Kyaaahhh..."

"Eh!? Apa!?" Aku terkejut saat melepas celanaku ini, dia berteriak dan langsung memegang penis besarku ini. "Hey! Kalau kau mau memegang, bilang dong! Bikin kaget saja."

Dia tersebnyum dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau kau membuka celana. Jadi, aku reflek memegang punyamu ini." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk penisku ini. Ia kemudian mengocok dengan kedua tangannya.

"Emmhh... Hebat..."

"Siapa dulu coba?" Ujarnya menyombongkan diri. Dia kemudian melahap kepala penisku, lidahnya bermain didalam sana. Ini nikmat sekali. "Bwagwaimwana!?"

"Hmm? Aku tidak tahu maksud-Ugh!" Dia langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya. "Aahhh..." aku mendesah merasakan nikmat tiada tara. Kedua tanganku meremas rambut emas Naruko. "Su-sudah!"

"Puaahh... kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruko, aku bisa melihat kalau adikku ini sudah telanjang bulat. Yah, walaupun bikini miliknya masih menempel. "Menu Utama!" Aku membuka paha putihnya, dan bisa melihat Vagina berwarna merah merekah. Bisa dilihat kalah Vagina itu basah akan cairan yang keluar.

Aku sendiri mengelus bagian luar Vagina itu dengan Penisku. " _Come on!_ Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... _Junior! Come to mama!"_

Kedua tangan putihnya menuntun penisku untuk memasuki liang surgawi miliknya. Aku sendiri mendoro penisku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Uuunnggghh!"

Dia mendesah saat penis besarku masuk. _"Shit!_ Sempit sekali!" Aku terus mendorongnya ke dalam, sangat sempit memang. Tapi rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Tanpa fikir panjang. Aku langsung mendorongnya ke dalam, wajah Naruko mendongak sambil menahan apa yang sekarang ini dirasakannya. "Aannhhh... Kakaakk..."

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku maju mundur. Bisa dilihat kalau Naruko menikmati sodokanku ini. "Kau... cantik..."

Dia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku, dengan cepat aku memegang kedua pipi tembemnya. Ia sedikit terkejut, kemudian aku mencium bibirnya lagi, sembari pinggulku yang masih bergerak. Kedua kakinya malah mengunci pingguluku. Dia mah aku menyemprotkannya didalam.

Aku terus menggerakkannya sampai batas maksimal kecepatanku. Dia terus mendesah keras saat menerima sodokanku.

Sepuluh menit kemudian. "Kaaakkk... aku mau... annhh." Aku terus mempercepat pergerakanku hingga ada suatu cairan yang akan keluar dari penisku. "Keluarkan... di dalam... Keluaaahhrr kan didalhaammm... enngghh!"

Dia terus meraca tidak jelas. "Naruko..."

"KAKAK!"

Aku mengeluarkan sperma yang sangat banyak ke dalam Rahim miliknya, semenatara dia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Cairan hangat membasahi penisku ini, sangat nikmat.

Aku pun ambruk di atas tubunya, aku juga bisa mendengar nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat pertempuran kami. "Aku mencintaimu!" Aku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

Sepertinya dia sangat terkejut saat aku mengatakan itu setelah sekian lama. "Kamh telat Kak. Aku lebih mencintaimu!" Aku tersenyum, kemudian menggigit kupingnya lembut, membuat Naruko mendesah lagi.

Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu sampai larut malam. Yah, kami memang kembar. Memang benar-benar kembar. Jadi, maklumi saja kalau aku sangat mencintai dirinya.

.

.

.

 **End!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov!**

Sebuah mobil mewah masuk ke halaman Universitas Konoha. Mobil mewah berwarna orange itu memakirkan di lahan kosong Universitas itu. Semua orang memandang kagum, hingga akhirnya Naruko keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Ia memakai celana panjang dengan bahan Jeans, serta kaos putih polos dengan Cardigan yang berbahan sama seperti celananya.

Sementara itu, Naruto juga keluar dengan balutan jas kantor serta atribut khas seorang direktur.

"Kak, kenapa kau ikutan keluar?"

Naruto masih diam, dia pun menghampiri Naruko. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan putih Naruko untuk mengikutinya ke tempat yang sepi.

"Kaaakk."

"Diamlah..."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ayu milik Naruko. Pemuda itu mencium adik kembarnya itu dengan lembut.

"Nah, sudah!" Naruto menarik wajahnya dan tersenyum terhadap Naruko.

"Heee? Sudah!? _Kiss me again!"_

"Lagi?"

Naruko mengangguk. " _Kiss, Kiss, and Kiss!"_

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali mencium Naruko dengan penuh gairah.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Enggak sengaja beradegan seperti di atas bersama istri, dan ini kejadian beneran di Fict. Yang ciumannya maksud saya. '-')

Kurang Hot ya? Maaf deh kalo gitu. '-')

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
